Laugh at you
by otherguys
Summary: Cuando ya les quedaba poco tiempo, supo que les quería un montón. Ella quería estar por siempre con ellos. Kakashi respondió, Naruto hizo un estúpido comentario, Sakura se rió de este por primera vez y Sasuke se indignó por eso. ¿Estaba sintiendo algo más por su estúpida compañera? Insinuación Sasusaku. Team 7. Pre-shippuden. One-shot.


**Dios, se me ha venido de repente a la cabeza y lo he tenido que escribir, ¿qué les ha parecido? **

**Recuerden, Kishimoto-sama es el amo y señor de todo estos angelitos de Dios. Yo se los he sacado del cielo para jugar un poquito.**

* * *

Agotador.

Eso describía el día.

Eso y caluroso.

—Nee, Kakashi-sensei, ¿porqué no vamos a comer un poco de ramen?

(A Naruto le gustaba expresar sus emociones con ramen, sentía que comer algo delicioso, mejoraba las situaciones.)

—Para nosotros será poco ramen, tu te comes 12 tazones, Naruto.—le reprochó en tono amable la kunoichi del grupo.

—Pero, Sakura-chan, el ramen es delicioso.

—Después nosotros lo pagamos, baka.

—¿Porqué esta vez no vamos a otro lado?—sugirió Kakashi.

—¡Esta bien!

Todos miraron a Naruto con sorpresa. ¿Él queriendo ir a otro lado?

(Eso era ridículo, ridículo.

Algo que no cuadraba.)

—Abrieron un nuevo Ichiraku Ramen al otro lado de la aldea, ¡pero no la atiende el viejo, ttebayo!

Y todos suspiraron resignados.

—Bueno, vamos rápido. Si es al otro lado de la aldea, nos tardaremos y tengo hambre.

Todos asintieron ante lo dicho por la chica y saltaron de tejado en tejado en busca del dichoso lugar.

Cuando llegaron vieron que lo atendía Ayame, la hija de Teuchi, junto a otro joven.

—¡Ohayo, Kakashi-san, chicos!-Saludó la mujer sonrojándose por el Shinobi mayor.

—Ohayo.—respondieron.

—Kakashi-san, ¿lo de siempre?

—Sí Ayame, por favor.

—¿Y ustedes?

—¡Lo de siempre!-Gritó Naruto.

—Uno simple.—dijo Sakura, Sasuke asintió.

(Sasuke no supo porqué lo hizo, solo lo hizo. Quiso estar de acuerdo con la chica.

Pero eso no era posible.)

—Nee, Kakashi-sensei.—el nombrado lo miró.—¿cómo hace para tener más confianza con las personas?

Kakashi lo miró, no sabía porqué su alumno, -que usualmente tiene confianza con cualquiera que le pase al frente- le preguntaba eso.

—Pues, suelen hablar sobre cosas, no lo sé.

—¿Y si esa persona no suele hablar?—preguntó Sakura, ligeramente aburrida, ligeramente interesada.

(No supo porqué hizo esa pregunta, por un momento pensó en Sasuke, pero ella y él tenían cierta conexión rara. Había pasado tiempo y ambos se conocían, ambos eran compañeros y ambos eran amigos.

Aun que él no lo admitiera libremente.)

—Hm... Para tener más confianza con alguien, una de las cosas que hace falta es conocer su lado feo, y no juzgarla, supongo.

Todos quedaron pensando esas palabras, -de una forma distinta cada quién- ¿conocer su lado feo?

Luego de un rato, -meditando- Naruto habló

—¡Kakashi-sensei...!

Miraron al rubio, quien se veía serio y miraba a Kakashi.

(_—¿Acaso al fin le funcionará el cerebro?_

_—__¿Será que al fin ocupa más de dos neuronas?_

_—__¿Ocupará su casi-nula inteligencia?_)

—...¡Tengo mucha confianza con el teme!

Y todas las preguntas se fueron a la misma mierda.

Sasuke se indignó, ¿ese imbécil le estaba diciendo feo? ¿A él? _Ese cabrón..._

Y antes de que Sasuke lo insultara, con su muy conocida faceta de "_me importa un carajo lo que digas, de todas formas soy mejor que tú y que todos_", una risa muy familiar para los hombres en la mesa, se escuchó.

Para el asombro de todos.

_Sakura rió._

_Y ella seguía riendo..._

_Reía por algo que dijo Naruto,_

_insultando a Sasuke._

Y Sasuke volvió a indignarse, ¿no era esa la parte, en que él le insultaba y ella golpeaba a Naruto defendiéndolo?

—L-lo siento, es que...—hablaba entre risas y pequeñas lágrimas traviesas.—ha sido gracioso. Miró a los hombres del grupo— ¡Oh, vamos! Sasuke-kun, eres muy guapo, no debes ofenderte.—Naruto se sonrojó por escuchar a la chica reírse mientras Sasuke la miraba indignado.-¡Ha sido gracioso!

(Para la chica lo era, levantaba una de sus manos en papel de 'rendirse' mientras con la otra

se sujetaba el estomago con fuerza.

Porque en el momento en que reía, poco le importó que Sasuke se enfadara, quería reír.

Sakura tenía unas enormes ganas de abrazar a Naruto y a su sueño y gritarle que todo siempre estaría bien, que le quería, que sería su amiga y su compañera por siempre, que la disculpara por haber sido tan perra con él y que le dolía no corresponderle. Pero para ella era inevitable querer a Sasuke, sentir esa extraña sensación de apego hacia él.

Quería estar por siempre con todos ellos, no importándole como.

Reprocharle constantemente, todos los días, -aun que sabría que no hay caso- a Kakashi, ¡que dejara de leer esa pervertida historieta!

Y tomar la mano de Sasuke y hablarle sobre como será su vida cuando cumpla su objetivo.

Y abrazar a Naruto y a su sueño, porque le parecía algo noble, y enorme. Y en el fondo, confiaba y sabía que lo haría

—¡Seré Hokage, Sakura-chan!)

Kakashi le sonrió a Sakura mientras tomaba el bol de ramen que le entregó la mujer.

Pero, ¿Cómo se atrevía a reír? Ella era Sakura Haruno, eterna chica enamorada de él, Sasuke Uchiha, la mujer que siempre lo defendería ante Naruto. Aun que no hiciera falta.

Y Sasuke no quería creer que ella se hubiera reído así, bailando sobre su orgullo y dignidad. Porque eso le molestaba, que haya pasado por alto eso

(Pero eso no era cierto, Sasuke sentía algo dentro que no le permitía relajarse.

¿Porqué se molestaría por algo que Sakura hizo?

—_Esto es algo absurdo, no debería sentirme así._

Pero lo hacía.)

Sakura comía mientras de vez en cuando hacía un comentario sobre el lugar o volvía a reír, estresando al pelinegro y haciendo que Naruto riera nerviosamente sonrojado.

(—_Me he enterado por Kankuro, Gaara y Temari, que han abierto un Ichiraku en Suna. Se me había olvidado comentarte, Naruto._

—_¿Cómo es que Gaara no me avisó? ya se las verá, ¡Dattebayo!_

—_Gaara me había pedido que te lo dijera, Baka._

_El Uchiha no pudo evitar preguntarse, ¿de dónde el apego de ella y esos dos? en especial de los Sabaku No.)_

—_Sasuke-kun, ¿porqué estás con esa expresión?-_Él la miró y simplemente negó.

—No es nada.

Sasuke Uchiha, con trece años de edad, no entendía porque sentía algo amargo al comer. Como si le hubieran echado veneno de ratas con vinagre al ramen y almismo tiempo sentía que estar cerca de ese extraño olor femenino lo relajaba.

Le dieron extrañas ganas de mandar al demonio la venganza.

Sasuke Uchiha, de dieciséis años de edad, entendió porque sentía todo aquello.

(Pero no era algo que él admitiría,

probablemente nunca.)

—Sasuke-kun, estás con la cara rara.

Y se dio cuenta tarde de que ya no era esa_ brisa color rosa_ de Konoha que susurraba '_Sasuke-kun_' de forma preocupada -o de cualquier forma, siempre decía su nombre-, o ese _abundante calor amarillo_ que gritaba cosas sin sentido y lo molestaba. Tampoco ese _gris oxigeno pasivo_, que paraba las peleas y hacía que las cosas fueran con calma.

Ahora era un rojo fuerte que chillaba melosamente para llamar su atención, un raro color blanco azuloso que le molestaba constantemente y un anaranjado que intentaba solucionar las cosas.

Ya no era un Sakura, Naruto y Kakashi.

Es un Karin, Suigetsu y Juugo.

(Y a eso nunca se acostumbraría.

Y lo más probable es que nunca lo admitiría.)

_—Y... ¿Cuándo será que vuelvas a Konoha, Sasuke-kun?_

* * *

**Sasuke no admite nada, eh.**

**¿Algún review? **

**Realmente me harían feliz.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
